This invention relates in general to packaging and, more particularly, to a package for shipping products, preferably in bulk quantities, and to a separator for separating matched and mated components of products, as well as to a method of shipping such machine components.
Some compressors utilize mating scrolls to compress fluids such as refrigerants. In the typical scroll-type compressor one of the scrolls is on a fixed component, while the other is on a movable component. When the movable component orbits with respect to the fixed component, the fluid, which is trapped between them, is compressed.
The fixed and orbital components having the scrolls are machined to close tolerances, so that a specific fixed component mates with a specific orbital component. This requires special skills and equipment often not available where the compressors are assembled. Hence, the components are typically shipped to the place of assembly, with the matched fixed and orbital components in large bulk containers, but nevertheless separated in those containers. This consumes considerable space in packing containers. Moreover, by reason of the close tolerances, some arrangement must exist to insure that the matched fixed and orbital components are united in pairs that properly mate once they are removed from the package. Furthermore, the precision with which the components are manufactured is lost if the components suffer damage during shipment. Therefore, measures must be taken to prevent damage to the components--and particularly their scrolls--during transit.